


Helluva Grimm

by Elker17



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series), Simsala Grimm (Cartoon)
Genre: Afterlife, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elker17/pseuds/Elker17
Summary: This is an Helluva Boss story which have two,main ideas,on which it focus itself the most,that I haven't see many fanfiction writers use,around the net and well enough:the first one...is Simsalagrimm. Yeah,Simsalagrimm. So it's gonna be somewhat of a crossover story. Aaaaand...a not so popular ship,used aside...unnominable stuffs:the one called...Moxxie X Loona. That's right,guys:Moxxie X Loona! A Moxxie X Loona fanfiction aside those...Angel Dust stuffs...so it's also gonna be somewhat of a romantic story(written as honestly better as possible,by me). I want to give you all this gift,if you will allow me to. And what can I say more? I really hope you'll like it. And that I can give you a proper reading to follow,in your quiet or chaotic moments.
Relationships: Loona/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. The new client

It was a day like any other, at the base of the Immediate Murder Professionals. Another demon after Mrs. Mayberry had come to ask for help in killing someone. A demon...somewhat bizarre:he almost seemed to come from the Middle Ages, the way he was tanned. With a thick black beard, a golden pointed hat and a red tunic with black stars. Some kind of...sorcerer,someone could say. Weird. But obviously business was business. And so Blitz decided to talk to him anyway, to see what they could get.  
"Good. Speak up, Merlin. What is this all about? Let's hear!" said the boss of the company, sitting comfortably in his chair, with his legs crossed under the table, all smiling. Both because they seemed to have found a new client...and because...he was funny even without speaking.  
"Merlin? That damned traitor! Don't call me like him! I am Devolgar! The sorcerer of the north! The great earthquake rising from the north, which terrifies all hemispheres of the world explored and known! I am not a pathetic wizard without ambitions!" the guy said, all furious, with a certain voice, who scrutinized the little imp with his purple eyes. Perfect:another madman, one might think.  
"Yeah yeah yeah yeah. Revolver or whatever your name is. Get to the point:why did you want to bother me? You know, I was just about to quit, go home and enjoy a good blowjob. So try to spit it all out, before I get too pissed off."  
He growled furiously as, just outside the window...lightning flashes appeared on the horizon, for a series of seconds...before disappearing, as the weirdo sighed, seemingly calming down, before returning to speak, sitting in front of Blitz.  
"The night of the coronation of Prince Rowan. That was the beginning of my end. I had just managed to find the secret formula for the equation of life itself! And what did my still good ears hear? That Prince Rowan...would banish me from his empire, after years and years of useful services requested by his predecessor, his father Owen! Why? Because he thought me as a too dangerous individual! And you know what? He was right! I was dangerous! The best, to strike terror, with my BDSM torture practices! But it was just that, which made me useful to their cause! Exactly this! And- "  
Needless to say, by getting lost so much in his own speeches Blitz fell asleep with boredom, snoring very loudly...before being awakened, who knows how long later by the madman, who screamed like crazy.  
"And they couldn't play a worse trick on me! Drop me into a ravine, making me hit myself with my own powers, just because I had taken the prince's son as an hostage! What a disgrace!"  
"Uh? Eh? Ooh...eeehm...I honestly think I don't get the point. Can you explain it all again, without monologue and melodrama, possibly summarizing and without bullshits about kings,queens and King Arthur boring references?" asked the little chameleon-like demon, more bored than ever by that guy's monologue, but still smiling because all that bullshits had at least made him smile.  
"RRRRRRR! Okay...no wonder, after all:a mortal like you cannot understand the suffering to which a high-ranking sorcerer such as the terror of the North has been subjected to-"  
"So? I don't have all night!"  
"Good..."  
The guy revealed his hand as black as pitch, opening it in front of Blitz's eyes, while...projections of two little creatures, a sort of red and pink gecko(with glasses,a yellow hat and a shoulder bag) and a sort of small blue jackal(with a funny red jester's hat) appeared on it.  
"Do you see them? These two? These two nosy people came from who knows where, helping the prince, along with that damned Merlin to get rid of me, over a thousand years ago! And finally, after all this time...I can say that I am pretty sure they are currently in the living world. I don't know, with what spell they have disappeared for a thousand years...but now I feel them. And I absolutely have to get my revenge on them,for what they did to me. Even if I can't get out of here, because of the strict rules of the underworld! Only spells like Stolas ones can do that! And I clearly feel...that you have something of your own, which might allow you to get out of here."  
"So you want us to kill them for you? Get to the point! Besides, if you are such a powerful wizard and you know I have the book...then why didn't you try to stole it and do the job yourself?"  
"Why?! Because my own energy can't come in contact with that of the owl prince! He...created a spell exactly to keep me away from every source of energy of his. And even if I could...they would surely predict my return! Only highly intelligent beings can defeat a mind like mine! And they certainly won't expect danger from the present. With more certainty...not from low-ranking hit men."  
"You haven't paid me yet...and you're already making me quietly unhappy. Give me the money and maybe I'll see to consider your offer, dear Revolver."  
"Devolgar! My name...IS DEVOLGAAAAR! UNDERSTAND?! DAAAMMIIIIIIIIIIT!..." said the guy who, apparently really looked like a sort of sorcerer, after all...as he pulled out a huge black briefcase, seemingly out of nowhere. And then...he opened it,revealing an incredible treasure,hidden inside of it...  
"Rubies, sapphires, diamonds, emeralds and amethysts. They are all in here. Today's equivalent of the so-called United States values would estimate the amount of wealth I offer you around 800,000 dollars. So tell me:will you accept the job?"  
Blitz's eyes became star-shaped,as he saw that. But,while they were talking in the office...in the main hall an unpleasant discussion was taking place...  
"Where did my penicillin go?!" asked none other than Loona, her eyes widened and filled with small veins, from the anger she felt, glaring at Moxxie and Millie, who looked at her in turn with some disdain.  
"We don't know where your stuff is. So stop yelling at us like that!" Millie said.  
"It was literally here on the table:it can't have disappeared like that! And you were the only ones who were here with me, before I lost it!"  
Moxxie tried to speak. But Millie anticipated him, starting to speak in bursts.  
"And anyway:what would you ever need penicillin for? It doesn't seem to me that someone like you has problems of whatever kind! On the contrary:even if it had been us I think we would have done you a favor, honestly, so that you would stop taking that crap."  
"I have syphilis, you idiot:I need that penicillin for the treatment I'm doing to cure it!" said the hellhound, who began to get greatly irritated, to the point of growling at every sentence.  
"And do you think we could ever touch your things?! You're such a stupid one, Loona!"  
"If not you then who,uh?! I certainly don't hide my stuff! Let's hear, bitch!" she said, while the two girls both glared at each other.  
"THATS ENOUGH!" said Moxxie, sternly out loud, one eye of his closing on its own for the stress. At that point the two paused for a moment, glaring at him.  
"What the fuck do you want?! I'm mad with you too, you know that?!"  
"Hey, don't talk to my husband like that-"  
"Loona." the little demon said.  
"What? Get to the point, before I decide to rip your head off!"  
"If you would have listened to me for a second...you would have noticed that bottle on the ground..."  
"Hhhm?" Loona wondered, while looking at the ground...seeing her penicillin bottle...broken from impact with the ground, which infuriated her even more, making her even scream in rage.  
"I was missing a dose...a DOSE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA, OF HOW MUCH IT COST DOWN HERE?!"  
"It's not our fault:it was behind you all the time. But by keep yelling at us you made it fall to the ground with your tail."  
The canid started punching the workbench at random, starting to seriously damage it after only a dozen punches...until Moxxie stopped her again with words, attracting her attention again.  
"How much?"  
"Too much for me, currently...100, for the package I bought. 20 for one bottle...fuck, FUCK! If Blitz finds out I stole 100 dollars from him..." she said,while putting her hands in her hair, widening her eyes and grinding her teeth, in complete desperation...  
"Now what excuse do I make up, to steal more money from him?"  
"Why did you take it to work anyway? And doesn't Blitz care about you very much? Why do you need to do things secretly?" Millie asked, now only confused, more than angry with her, for what she said earlier.  
"Because I was hoping to find a moment to use it before thinking about my business! More so...why the fuck do you care,on why I don't tell him?! "  
But before they could continue...a delighted Blitz opened the door, with the bearded guy at his side.  
"Guys: I'm proud to introduce you to today's new customer! His name is...Revolver!"  
"Rrrrrrrr....DEVOLGAAAAR! MY NAME IS DEVOLGAAAAAR!" the guy said, furious, while his purple eyes shone, for a few seconds with a light of the same color, so intense to the point to blind as a sun ...  
"Ok, ok...Devol...whatever the fuck is your name, yes!"  
The light faded, as the little boss tried to get to the point, as even the sorcerer seemed to have modestly enough of this name thing. It was better to try to get the dialogue flowing. Or he would never even get his own revenge in the first place. Eh:what a bad-tempered guy, huh?...  
"Anyway... this gentleman has just paid us to kill two very simple targets! Come on, let's kill...and get paid..."  
He opened the suitcase, revealing the gems, which shone in front of them almost blinded them.  
"...with the beauty of 800.000 DOLLARS OF PRECIOUS GEMS! UH,UH ?!"  
Moxxie, Millie and Loona were simply impressed at the news: they could...they could easily renovate their building. And get some whims and necessities out of their heads...like a certain penicillin thing...  
"IT WILL BE A BIG REVENUE, FOR ALL OF US!"  
"But I warn you,low-class demons:you only have a time of a week,to kill them,as an assurance you will receive only a minimal part,of this treasure. A small incentive,composed of the equivalent of a 1.000 dollars. You'll receive the rest when you'll complete the mission. But,if you'll ever happen to fail your task...even that minimal part will disappear, in front of your very same eyes. And you will have nothing. Also...it might happen something that will make this old sorcerer laugh! And now goodbye, you foolish mortals:I expect you to complete your work optimally. A modest wealth awaits you, in case of success. " he said, who, shortly after saying those things...disappeared into thin air, along with the briefcase with almost all the jewels inside, leaving only a small leather bag and leaving the four imps simply amazed,by his disappearance...before their boss cleared his throat and forced himself to say something.  
"... well well! So,ee-eehm!...we're all clear, I hope. Almost a million dollars awaits us, if we fuck up our two goals! So this asshole will not subject us to any voodoo or Stolas-like bullshit!"  
"Don't let me think about it..." said Loona, annoyed at the memory of an unpleasant event, concerning Stolas himself, of which she was a witness...of which it is definitely better not to mention, in these lines...  
"Well, I hope everything is clear to you! We leave in a few minutes, ok? I want you all ready, by then. Because we'll have the biggest, most curious and easily earned pay of our entire career!" said Blitz, who returned to his office.  
"Hhhmm..."  
The hound didn't seem very happy, with the idea of money. This was clearly due to the fact that she knew that Blitzo would still notice the missing 100 dollars. Eh:he was really too much precise, at times. And by seeing her like this Moxxie couldn't help but worry:even though she was never really so nice, to him and his wife at work she was still a colleague of theirs. And it wasn't just important that they try to work together. But also that they tried to find an agreement. So, although it could definitely be risky...the little demon still decided to make his move...  
"Are you still worried?" asked Moxxie to the hellhound, looking seriously into her eyes.  
"What? Ah...listen here,you little bitch:forget it, ok?" she said, returning her gaze threateningly.  
"Are you still worried that the boss might find out you stole those 100 dollars from him, when you could have just asked for them?"  
"I shouldn't have spoken it out loud:now you will surely bust my balls for all day long. Spare me your pity and find a dick to suck:at least your mouth would be useful, in that case."  
"Listen:I know, that maybe it doesn't concern me. And that maybe only you can understand what to do with him...but I would still like to give you a hand: to see you or to know that you actually feel bad, for this...well that's...really is terrible."  
"Oh yeah? Really? I'm touched,ah...and what do you hope to do, to give me a- "  
Suddenly...Moxxie pulled out two bills:one of 100 dollars and another of 20.  
"Here:you will need them both, to cover up the theft and to buy yourself the bottle of penicillin you are now missing. I hope it will be of help."  
Puzzled and stern...she violently took the two bills out of his hand, looking at them, to make sure they weren't somehow fake. And then she looked back at her colleague.  
"What is this story? Why you're helping me? What's the catch?"  
"No catch,Loona."  
"No catch? You don't go around giving people money for charity! What do you mean? Tell me what the fuck you want for this moneys..."  
"Well...actually I didn't think I really wanted anything..." he replied, scratching his head.  
"But you know...120 dollars are not easy to earn. And lately Millie and I have a lot of problems, at home,even in two:actually, now that I think about it a third person would be far more than needed..."  
"Are you perhaps bribing me, so that you can take me with you to some extent? Are those your intentions?"  
"What? No! That's not what I meant! Just...that you could come and help us, at least once, for those 120 dollars, if you want." said Moxxie, who began gesturing rather worried that she might misunderstand.  
"Hhhm...actually...I saw your house and what you do, through Blitzo's annoying attitude of spying you the entire time..." she said, who began the think about it, grimacing and looking up.  
"Oh...crumbs..."  
"...and the food and cooking doesn't seem bad. And besides...I've always thought,to go in, just to nibble something. But now I have to say that I have a good reason...since I'm definitely in debt: when would you like me to come to your place?... "  
"Well...whenever you want...but possibly only when we are at home. Is it okay, for you?"  
She didn't answer right away, stuck as she was in that position. Then...she shrugged and replaced her grimace with a slight, enigmatic smile.  
"All right. I'll follow you home as soon as you get back from this mission. Be assured:I know Blitz well. And he won't be able to spy you, with me. See you later, then." she said, who turned and walked away, seeing her "father" coming out of the office, giving her the book, with a rather tired appearance, on his face:it was evident that he had yet another...intriguing...conversation with Stolas...  
"Sweetie:are you sure it's a good idea to let her to our house?" asked Millie to her husband, looking slightly puzzled.  
"Don't worry, honey:I'm sure Loona will do what she has to do, if she really wants to come with us. I don't even think she's as unpleasant as we think she is. I would like to think...she'll do even better than expected." he said, who then saw their tall, hairy colleague open a portal to a night city:it looked something like Frankfurt. It was definitely killing time!


	2. Problems arise from the horizon

8 pm. German hour. City of Frankfurt. In one of the many alleys of the city, barely illuminated by a possibly decades-old light pole, which doesn't even work that well...an orange portal, round and two meters high open up in it. And three red horned entities come out of it. Demons from hell, well known to us all, who look around carefully, quitely confused.  
"So. Hhhmm...where will it ever be? He showed me he was around here. But dammit:all these buildings are the same!" says Blitzo, speaking to himself, with an obvious grimace of disappointment on his face, as he continues to turn around the alley, looking everywhere around.  
"What are we looking for, exactly?" asks Moxxie, watching his boss as he talks...not seeing a trash bin, which he flips over and goes against, making a lot of noise by mistake, while a series of annoying rats come out of it, squeaking a little, looking and smelling the little demon, before leaving...only to be chased by a casual passing cat, which thus attracts the attention of a dog, which barks at it. The poor little guy, together with his wife looks uncertain and largely perplexed, at the result of his careless error...with Blitzo waiting for a while, after all of this, before answering, smiling somewhat amused.  
"Well, if you're done messing around this shitty alley one rat after another, dear Moxxie we'd be looking for a tall building with our unsuspecting targets inside, to take away their insignificant, but certainly enriching lives."  
"Like that one, Blitz?" asks Millie, all smiling, pointing to a tall building, which stands next to others only slightly lower, in the middle of the night.  
"Exactly, Millie! That's exactly the building where we will find our targets! Great job...unlike your husband" replies the boss, making poor Moxxie make a bewildered grimace.  
"Come on,then:a long night of stalking awaits us!"  
"Stalking?..." asks Moxxie, surprised.  
"Yes, Moxxie:what in the movies requires the use of special binoculars and that is often done in a car, with sci-fi technologies and an endless amount of pizza! Well...we don't have pizza or technologies like in Blade Runner, but we have all the rest of the stuff! " replies Blitz,while beginning to move out of the alley, heading towards the building...and,sticking his tongue out he completely randomly shoot the cat,the dog and the mices,with his old-style shotgun...just because...leaving his poor employee of the month for the umpteenth time stunned and open-mouthed, before regaining the spirit of speaking again.  
"But...at least we know how long we will have to remain stationed?..." he asks, while beginning to follow the leader, looking terribly sorry at the poor victims.  
"Do you want the truth? Ahahahahah...No"  
And so it is...that they remain stationed for hours...and hours...and hours, in Frankfurt, waiting at the designated building, for any sign that might give them the start. In all this waiting...Millie fell asleep...Moxxie got bored to death...and Blitz...well, Blitz literally stayed with the same expression the whole time, like he was some kind of gargoyle , continuously looking up...without even blinking. Which an ordinary human being would find scary, to say the least. Well...not already considering the fact that he's a demon, of course.  
"Sir:is our targets expected to arrive shortly? Because really:we have been here...for three and a half hours!" says Moxxie, sitting with his back to the wall, pissed off, as he continues to cuddle his little Millie.  
"Maybe."  
Moxxie widens his eyes, as he begins to get even more nervous.  
"Maybe?..."  
"Do you need some kind of specialist? Of course I said maybe!" says Blitz, who is now starting to get nervous as well, as he looks at his employee. But from there...well:the discussion doesn't really go in a peaceful way...  
"Maybe? MAYBE?! Sir, we've been here for three and a half hours, in the human world, where we can risk getting seen at any moment, if we don't pay attention! Is it at least sure,that they will arrive?!"  
"Of course it is! We got paid for this job, don't be stupid."  
"Or maybe that guy just wanted to fool us and have something to laugh on! Didn't you hear him?! He said something like that might happen, in case we can't kill his targets! Boss:I'm starting to think he just wanted to make a fool,of us..."  
"Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say? He yelled at me for HOURS, in my face, constantly complaining about his bullshits! And...maybe you still don't understand, Moxxie: you don't have to give a FUCK, about what they want, as long as they pay us! If they ask us to lick their boots then we do it! If they ask us to kill a child then we do it! And if a crazy uncontrolled whore asks us to kill a mother THEN WE DO IT,MOXXIE! IT'S BUSINESS! Is the concept clear to you or not?!" says Blitz, who grabs Moxxie by the shirt, looking furious at him, a few inches from his face.  
"Or would you prefer me to let you understand that with some little...persuasion?" he asks, lowering his voice and speaking to him in an even more menacing way, with his employee looking at him with intense hatred, in his bright yellow eyes.  
"So we're just boot-lickers, huh? Great:I really needed to hear it..." he says, pulling his boss away from himself, as he sits down and begins to look at the ground.  
"OOOOOOH,GOD...DAMMIT, MOXXIE! Why do you have to be so difficult sometimes?...we have talked about this at least hundreds of times!" he says, who starts shouting in a really loud way...waking up various people, who begin to complain loudly, about the noise.  
"Congratulations, sir:you woke the whole neighborhood."  
"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?! WHO IS BABBLING IN SUCH A WAY?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCKING TIME IT IS?!"  
"THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO SLEEP, IMBECILE!"  
"GO MAKE YOUR SHIT DISCUSSIONS IN THE HOLE YOU LEFT!"  
"OH, FUCK! DID YOU SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, MOXXIE?!" asks Blitz, who gets closer to Moxxie, yelling at him again and approaching him.  
"Me? IT'S YOU, THE ONE WHO ALWAYS RISKS USELESSLY, WHILE BEING A BUFFOON!"  
"AH:IT'S BETTER TO BE A BUFFOON, THAN BEING A LITTLE RETARDED WITH A RIDICULOUS PAPILLON ON! Oh, look at him, momma's boy, with his nice bow tie and his saint attitudes! THESE THINGS NEVER WORK,MOXXIE! NEVER!"  
"Ah,so that's what we come to, then?! TO THIS?! WELL, THIS SAINT AT LEAST HAVE A DECENT LIFE! YOU ARE JUST A PATHETIC CLOWN,WITH A SAD,SINGLE LIFE,WHO NEVER KNOWS WHEN TO JUST STOP! You should leave Millie and me alone! "  
"Why,if not? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO,LET'S HEAR IT! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?!"  
"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP, YOU ASSHOLE!" says one of the people.  
"I'm not immature like you. So, in that case...Millie and I will move in another apartment. Because if this continues...I'm gonna quit."  
Meanwhile...Millie wakes up from all that noise. And, as she opens his eyes, above all the buildings...she sees a sort of small blue vortex up in the sky, through which lets pass through itself...a sort of flying book, half opened, with two small individuals on it, who use it as a sort of flying carpet,in an Aladdin-fashion way, thus entering, through an open window inside the building they have been controlling for hours:it is them. They're their goals.  
"Ah:as if you could ever show the balls to do it! You need my job! You need,to be with me! YOU...NEED ME! We are a family, Moxxie!" says Blitz,with a bit of too much clear desperation,at the end.  
And before Moxxie could say anything that he might regret...  
"Guys:I think it's them!" says Millie, pointing out to the two quarrels what she has just seen. And at that point Blitzo, smiling, takes Moxxie under one arm.  
"You see, you little idiot? You see?! Now let's go and unleash our fucking anger out against them, rather than between family members! Now stop being an asshole and follow me!" he says, who, together with Millie, begins to climb the building, blending perfectly with the darkness of the night.  
"Aah:he could at least tell us the details of the mission! It is obvious, that someone will start arguing about such a thing, if he doesn't give us the proper informations! Fuck..." says Moxxie, with a very irritated expression on his face.  
"ARE YOU DONE,OVER THERE ?! OR WE HAVE TO COME DOWN THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS?!"  
"EH?! OH NO NO NO, GENTLEMEN:WE ARE...WE'RE DONE! YOU CAN QUIETLY GO BACK TO SLEEP,WITH ALL THE DUE PEACE!" says the little demon, agitated, while even gesticulating continuously, reassuring the people they have awakened(which luckily didn't care at all to look who woke them up,for how tired they seem to be).  
"WELL:IT WAS TIME,YOU BITCH!" says one of them, while they all return, albeit agitated to rest. And while he too begins to climb, following his boss and his wife...a certain hellhound, bored is watching a Voxtagram video, apparently still at the reception of the IMP after all this time: in reality of things, in the meanwhile she also went out from there, so as not to sink into the boredom of waiting, using the hundred dollars that Moxxie had given him to replace the ones she had stolen and using the remaining twenty dollars to buy back the last dose of penicillin she needed. And now, shortly after seeing that questionable video about a certain "Crymini" and putting the phone down...she finally gets ready to take it, always with another syringe, of which she look decided the tip.  
"Good:Let's plant this thing in my ass. And then I'll finally be sure I'm free to fuck whoever I like. No more waiting or shitty accidents." she says, who first stands there, looking more and more at it for a while. Then she looks around, making sure that, possibly there isn't some stalker passing by, who could look from who knows what hole, since it is not even that rare, that such a thing happens,down there...and then, slowly the hellhound lowers her pants and underpants, exposing her fat ass and raising her voluminous tail, while, slowly, with the necessary calm and with appropriately calculated movements, so as not to make mistakes she approaches the syringe with her hand. Then, since nothing happens, to stop it...she stick its needle in her skin. And, gritting her teeth, as well as growling in pain she begins to inject the much-needed liquid into that delicate area. And, after four seconds of concentration, in which she clearly felt the liquid take its course inside her, at the end the she-hound removes the needle from her ass (with a prolonged sigh of relief, I would add), while then casually throws the syringe in an open trash can a few meters away, like a ball being thrown precisely into the center of a basket(Michael Jordan:we found the new Space Jam sequel star!) And, at that point she starts putting her underwear back on.  
"Uuff: finally, fuck. Now yes:I can d-"  
But not even a second, to process her now decidedly ascertained recovery from that sore that syphilis is to her and everyone else...that she immediately hears the office phone ringing, making a lot of noise. Thing, this that takes her by surprise, since, among other things she was more busy pulling up her pants than anything else, making her slide and fall backwards, making her (obviously) quite angry,at that point.  
"Who the fuck is calling,now?!" she wonders, as she gets to her feet and finishes settling down, hoping that the bother will simply stop calling her...which doesn't happen, since, after two minutes,he/she's still there calling, making an absurd noise... thing, this one that makes the hound growl for a good amount of seconds, before she jumps in the office and picks up the phone, with an irritated grimace, so particular that it is impossible, to describe accurately.  
"Hello,IMP...What do you want?" she asks, in a monotone and terribly annoyed voice.  
"Oh. Dear Loona,it's you. Tell me:is your little boss at home?"  
Stolas:Of course...who else could it be, calling the IMP offices, for two minutes straight and at such a time? Loona should have expected it. If she didn't it was ultimately because she was too worried for her own conditions.  
"No:he's on a mission. And this is the office line,you genius. Why the fuck don't you torment him at work?"  
"Well, dear doggy...I would be pleased,to do it:but he doesn't answer my calls. And I'm so sad,to be without my Blitziiiiiee!..."  
"So you called here, yeah. Well, he's not here,just know this. So mind your own business:I don't have time for the bullshit you say and do with him."  
"Well. Technically...I have one thing, to warn you about. All of you imps. I wanted to tell it to your boss, in between our precious passions,and fornications. But given the urgency,of it...I'll tell you about it,instead."  
Loona rolls her eyes, bored by the speech:now she also must remember something that lousy pervert will say to her? Even more lousier than Blitzo with those two losers(although...she must admit that she has begun to reevaluate a bit, that little nerd, after his generous act,some hours before...)? Great! What the fuck!...  
"A rude, pompous and classless annoyance of mine,named Devolgar should visit you shortly, to tell you that he would like two dear long-time acquaintances of mine,that I meet in the Living World a long time ago dead, out of mere revenge. But what he really want is not that:it's just to see you mess up the Living World...and have something to laugh a little,since he doesn't believe in your success in the slightest:in fact he doesn't quietly care about them anymore,even if they were the cause of his death...even though thinking about them still makes him nervous. So I wanted to ask you, possibly not to accept his request. I made a little deal,with those two tiny adorable guys, for which I need them alive, you know. And I might get a little bit...uncomfortable, about it, if they ever happen to get killed...albeit I too doubt a little,that they will be able to accomplish such a goal. But,if it ever happens...that would be VERY bad,for our business. Your precious daddy definitely know,what am I talking about"  
"Rrrrrr......is that all?...."  
"Well, yes. But I would be glad,to you if you could just wait a moment:now that I think better, about it very well...we have never had the opportunity to get to know each other better, you and me:you know, my little pumpkin pie would really be glad,to-"  
"No" she simply says, as she closes the call, just as he was still talking, all concentrated in who knows what speech she doesn't care about in the least. Then she sits quietly in the chair, breathing deeply,believing that maybe now she will be left alone,without any more shits...before opening them again, annoyed, realizing what that bad bird had just said to her.  
"Fuck..." she says, as she picks up her phone and immediately scrolls through the contacts,to find Blitz.  
"I hope he answers the fucking phone. Although I highly doubt he will, since he probably still have it in silent mode...dammit..."

In conclusion...Moxxie was somewhat right...


	3. The imp-eciles

11.35 pm. Frankfurt. Two small creatures, similar to plush toys:on one side a red and pink gecko, with eyeglasses, a straw hat and a shoulder bag, with the appearance of an elderly and cultured person. And on the other side a little blue jackal, with a jester's red hat, similar to a sort of adventurous teenager. Both land on the wooden floor and with the creaking appearance of an old room immersed in the darkness of the night as outside, apparently used as a library,by descending from a book...that float in the air. And it's covered in what looks like some kind of "fairy dust". A truly strange event, all in all. Even in a world where demons are a thing. Because these two, in reality...are none other than actual fairytale acrobats:YoYo and Doc Croc. Two tender puppets that transform into being of flesh and blood, every time they have to enter in a story,thanks to the magic of that very same book they're now on, in order to help the protagonists and bring the events of the said story to an happy ending. And the two of them aren't all that often acquainted to hellish staffs. But...everything could potentially change...  
"Eh:it was really strange, this last mission, wasn't it? In short:I certainly didn't expect to have to teach a good lesson to a sorcerer more powerful than Merlin himself! Really crazy stuff!" YoYo says , the blue jackal, breathing a sigh of relief.  
"Absolutely true! Although I would not consider that mad Devolgar more powerful than Merlin:you have seen, that he has used constant improprieties, against us. It was really unfair." Doc Croc says, the red and pink gecko, as he too breathes a sigh of relief.  
"Well yes, you're right:he cheated, big time!" the jackal says, who together with his companion begins to climb a shelf full of books.  
"I wonder why the book has brought us so low, this time. And...who knows why we haven't already returned to the way we were before..." the doctor, philosopher and all the rest of the stuffs he would name in all of their "missions" to the casual character that would have to be helped wonders...  
"I have no idea, Doc...none at all!...uff, how hard this climb is!..." the jackal replies, while the two, tired, reach the top. And at that point they stay still...but nothing happens:this time...there is no fairy dust that transforms them back, like every other occasion...  
"I don't understand:we...shouldn't we be back as before?..."  
"I have no idea, YoYo, I can only assume...that something has to happen, maybe..."  
The gecko looks down...only to see the book dart past them, open...and reveal the drawn faces of two men with glasses, each on one side of the cover:of course...the Grimm Brothers.  
"My boys: we have another adventure for you!" tells them...the book itself, alternating between one face and another.  
"Another adventure? But...haven't we just returned, from a very dangerous adventure?..." YoYo asks confused, scratching his head.  
"Yes, it's true: usually this never happens. What does it mean, book? ..." poor Doc Croc asks, just as confused.  
"The circumstances are very different, it's true. But just know this: someone else needs your support, even here in the world where fairy tales are only imagined. You will face a story completely unknown to you and totally new. And it will be you too, to write it! Trust this. And be reasonable:those you seek will be the most unthinkable for you. See you as soon as it will be possible! And good luck! " the book says, which, shortly after...flies away, through the window, leaving them completely alone.  
"Wait, but...what did he mean?!" YoYo asks, all agitated, not fully understanding what the book meant.  
"A completely new adventure?! I...this...this has never happened! We have never lived, a story completely unknown to us! And certainly never one that wasn't written!..." Doc Croc says, who starts cleaning his glasses, from the agitation he feel...  
"Well...then...we just have to do as he tells us...isn't it right, Doc? ..." the jackal asks, looking uncertainly at his friend. And he,...only after a quarter of a minute, in which he put his glasses back and looks at the floor, several meters above the ground answers him, after having thought about it,starting to look him straight in the eyes.  
"Of course, YoYo. As strange as it may seem to us and absolutely unpredictable...the book asked us for this...courtesy! And we, as always shall grant it!" the gecko replies, with a certain decision making its way across his little reptile face.  
"Y...Yeah! And we certainly won't back down in the face of an adventure! As always!" the greatest adventurer of all time says, with a certain excitement, which almost completely replaces the fear felt by the uncertainty of an adventure so different from normal.  
"Well said, YoYo:well said! Now, however...we just have to think about where we should start, specifically..." the shy philosopher, scientist and whatever he knows he actually is says, starting to look around, slightly confused,even looking at his friend for a moment...  
"Oh no! Don't look at me: I don't know anything about it, eh! As far as I'm concerned we could start wandering around the city, to find the unfortunate ones in question. Because truly:I really don't know what to do,Croc..."  
But just as the two begin to think together about where they could actually start...they sadly don't notice the presence, at the window..of the subtle and slow appearance of two reeds, dark gray and metallic, pointing right at them:the barrels...of two rifles ...  
"Oh oh oooh! It's even easier than I anticipated! It's really like breathing:if we won't be capable to kill these two then we're really tards!" Blitzo says, clinging to the edge of the window with one hand, holding the rifle pointed at them with the other, looking all smiling, through a crosshair at the target he is aiming:YoYo. Eh:his past as a circus performer makes things really easy for him, in this situation, no doubt about it.  
"I'm not convinced that I really want to do it, sir. I mean:they look really innocent this time! I still think this is not, a good idea..." Moxxie says, arranged in the same manner as Blitzo,despite fatiguing a little more,while pointing at Doc Croc, once again uncertain: he seems not to have fully learned his lesson...which, in fact irritates his boss, whose smile disappears completely from his face.  
"Don't start this shit over again, Moxxie: you fucking promised. Just kill. AND DON'T...fuck up this time too, okay? Or you can be sure:having made that promise to you won't be the only thing I'll remember..."  
Moxxie sighs, looking down for a moment, all dejected. Then he lifts the rifle up again, looking back at their targets, with a grimace of pure displeasure on his face.  
"Yes, sir:I know...I'll do what I have to do..." says the little demon, who puts his finger on the trigger.  
"Oh, good Moxxie:that's it! This,is how I want my employees! If you keep it up I might as well give you some kind of raise! But now let's focus on our goals, ok? Remember what's up for grabs too!"  
"Yes, sir:800 thousand dollars. You're right..."  
The two both prepare to shoot, standing still, after having aimed their targets at the head. Then Blitzo begins to giggle (and even sticking his tongue out, meanwhile, to accentuate his enthusiasm), while Moxxie is literally whispering "I'm sorry" all the time,to the wind.  
"So we'll get down the streets, Doc?"  
"Yes, that's right, YoYo: it's the best place to check, to start this new and incredible adventure that awaits us."  
"At three, Moxxie. One..."  
The demon with the bow tie swallows, undecided and not at all convinced.  
"Two..."  
Vibration. Just as Blitzo is about to say the fateful three out loud...his phone vibrates, rather loudly,for them(but luckily not loud enough,for ruining their task). And at that point he widens his eyes,while look in his jacket,where he have the phone.  
"Sir, no:not now!..."  
The boss continues to keep his gaze fixed on his jacket for a few seconds. But then...he start to focuses again on their goals. Maybe it is that privileged assholes once again:that damned owl never leaves him alone. Shall he call back at another time, other than that particular one...  
"You're absolutely right, Moxxie. That privileged asshole can fucking wait."  
Moxxie breathes a sigh of relief, as he returns to focus on his target:it will certainly not have been a good thing, killing those two guys, in his opinion. And they could very well be innocent. But their immense pay does not hear reasons. Therefore...he would do it for his Millie too. To have a bit better life together.  
"I mean, it's impossible for Loonie to call me now! There's never anything wrong with her! Don't you think so too, Moxxie?" Blitzo asks, who nudges the left side of his employee lightly, accentuating the funny side of the thing...unfortunately ending up accentuating something else:their presence. That's how, in fact, he triggers the poor Moxxie, who so, by pure reflex reaction...he pulls the trigger too soon, because of his boss,also mistaking the point:instead of shooting Doc in the head...he barely shoots between him and YoYo's feet, breaking the old wooden plank of the shelf they are in, causing the poor guys to take an incredible fright.  
"AAAAH! OH GOD! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" YoYo wonders, scared to death, already slipped into a corner, shivering a lot, while the poor gecko inadvertently jumped backwards, right on the edge...  
"Wooo-hooo-hooooo! Wuooouoooh...OOOAAAAAAAAAH!" the poor fellow says, as he starts to fall below.  
"DOC!" says YoYo, who watches with concern what happens. Then, swallowing and trying to ignore the fear...he throws himself, without thinking too much about it right with his friend.  
"I'll save you, Doc! AAAAHOO!..." he shouts, while he soon reaches his friend, wrapping his arm around his chest and at the last moment clinging to a box in one of the lower parts of the shelf, thus avoiding them to get squashed on the ground like pancakes...  
"What...the fuck...DID YOU DO?!" Blitzo asks, looking at Moxxie furiously, currently unable to do any of the things he plans to do to him,by the intense rage he feel.  
"I warned you, asshole. And as soon as we get home...you can already consider...cucked."  
"What?! Me? ME?! IT'S YOU, WHO DISTRACT ME! IF I WOULD HAVE STAYED CONCENTRATED I WOULDN'T HAVE SHOOT BEFORE THE RIGHT MOMENT! THE FAULT OF THIS IS YOURS!" Moxxie says, screaming, as he looks at his boss with his eyes turned partially red with anger.  
"OH YES? WHAT IS IT?! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO HOLD REAL MEN THINGS NOW?"  
"REAL MEN?! REAL FOOLS! I'm not here, the one who's wrong, this time...IT'S ONLY YOU!"  
"SO YOU DARE STILL BREAK MY BALLS, MOXXIE?!"  
"YES:I DARE! BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
The two begin to glare at each other, exposing their sharp demon teeth.  
"Guys:they're watching us!" Millie says, pointing out to them...that Doc Croc and YoYo, now out of the closet...are staring at the three demons...trembling like never before,in fear:for how many adventures they have faced. And even how many versions of the devil they've seen...those three seems even scarier, from their point of view. And certainly the fact that they apparently wanted to kill them mercilessly (which, by the way they still want to do), with firearms doesn't improve their opinion of them.  
"I...I think you can safely go back to discussing! We definitely don't want to disturb, an important discussion...between a...father and his son, right Doc?..."  
"Y-Y-Yes, of course:it is...it is important, to get to a good level of family understanding! And I suppose you have a lot, to discuss on."  
"So, with your permission we would just go out of the way! Bye!" YoYo finally says, while trying to quickly walk away with Doc Croc, towards a large door on the right.  
"Ohoh...Ahahaha ...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAH! You heard that, Moxxie: you are my son, ahahahahah! Come on, son:don't let them escape!" Blitzo says, laughing like crazy,completely relieved from his past rage, while Moxxie doesn't even answer him, irritated as he is by their insinuation, as he fires another bullet, aimed at Doc...which the gecko dodges by miracle.  
"I have the impression that they are not very friendly types...right Doc? ..."  
"No, YoYo:they definitely aren't.."  
"What do we do?..."  
Blitzo aims at YoYo and almost catches him right in the chest...if it weren't for Doc Croc, who shoves him away, barely escaping death,in this way.  
"It's simple:RUN!" replies the gecko, who immediately takes the jackal by the hand and, with him runs towards the door, miraculously avoiding the bullets that are fired at them.  
"Ah! Oh! AAAAAAAH!" The two little guys scream, with every blow that literally get as close, by miracle as only almost,touching them... until another blow, in particular, coming from Moxxie...creates a big hole in the wooden doorbog enough to fit them.  
"Uuh? Oh... YoYo, quick! In the hole!"  
"I'm coming! Wwuuuuu!" says YoYo, jumping into the hole, with Doc Croc doing the same, shortly after him...almost getting caught by a bullet from Blitzo, which doesn't catch him...  
The latter, logically...gets angry once again, screaming furiously.  
"EXCELLENT! WE REALLY ARE TARDS,GOD DAMMIT!" says the boss, while he begins to enter the window.  
"Fine...New Plan,guys:IMPROVISED HUNTING SEASON!" Blitzo says, as he leaps into the room and from there reaches the door, closely followed by Moxxie and Millie.  
"I knew something would have gone wrong..." says the poor employee, to himself, sighing irritably, while his boss is just opening the door.  
"I knew that prick wouldn't answer..." Loona says, to the offices, sighing heavily, with a grimace on her face. Then, at that point she open her phone once again and starts writing what she has to tell to Blitzo through a simple and classic telephonic message.  
"Let's hope that at least they'll read this before killing them...if they haven't already done it. Aaah:I don't feel like having to deal with that weirdo again. God dammit, Blitzo..." she says , while she writes the message, in less than 10 seconds, in which she writes:  
_The feathered asshole has precedents, with those you have to fuck up. He doesn't want you to kill them. So don't and get your ass out of there._  
And, after writing...she lays down on the chair she is sitting on...and sighs, starting to look at her Voxtagram profile again, to spend some time, reviewing the posts she had posted. More specifically...she's looking at the post about that little nerd, in which, with some digital effects she had given him numerous ridiculous ways of looking,using a photo of him that she made while he was discussing with Blitzo for the 100th time or more,babbling. Obviously she had published it, because she found it funny...but...but...strangely she couldn't laugh, watching him look like this,in that moment. How strange...meh:maybe it's the fact that she's getting so bored, waiting for them that she can't even do that. She certainly didn't take some kind of liking to that little nerdy married prick, did she? Obviously not, pff:there were at least 10 damn good reasons,to why she would never...


	4. Gravity falls

11:44 pm. Frankfurt. Unbeknownst to everyone, inside a building...one of the strangest "hunts" ever seen in the world is literally taking place:three imps, came straight from the bowels of hell...are chasing two little puppets, brought to life by the magic of a book with the faces(and probably also the souls) of the Brothers Grimm. Definitely a show that someone would definitely pay for, to see at least once in a lifetime. That's what...a certain deceased sorcerer is doing, by watching the mission proceed with a purple crystal ball...laughing like crazy, in seeing such incompetence, on their part, even wiping away the tears that have formed on his eyes, from giggling too much.  
"Oh holy demigod! This IS,truly exhilarating to observe:a trio of idiots, trying to do an almost impossible job! If I,the great sorcerer of the North didn't succeed then it is clear as the powerful light of mother moon that not even them, some pitiful low-ranking demons would never make it! It would really be a heap, if they did:then, at that point I would have to seriously surrender to them, for the fairness of our deal that part of my precious treasure. But from what I remember,of those two poultices and from what I see at the moment that won't be anywhere near the case. And I, besides will have an excuse to have fun on them. Oooooh, there are just so many possibilities, that I could exploit, to be able to change their lives. Since I died and lost most of my powers, because of Prince Stolas I haven't even had a chance, to have fun by manipulating a little other lives. At least now I can upset a fair number of them. Although...I will have to be very,very careful with that owl... "he says, sighing, rubbing his bald skull under his golden hat.  
"What has a sorcerer of my caliber been reduced to do,to even just be able to balance the tremendous strength that is boredom, inside his brain. And to think that I once tortured the enemies of my king,to have some kind of fun... and now I have to limit myself to upsetting their lives...well:always if they fail. A very likely scenario...but nothing is ever predetermined, unfortunately..." he says, before falling back into silence,turning back to observing them,right while Blitzo fires with his rifle at sawed-off rods near the doorknob, creating a large hole in its center, large enough for his face, which he quickly approaches, looking at poor YoYo and Doc Croc on the other side,who look back at him, simply trembling and terrified.  
"Heeere's BLIIIIIIIIITZ! Fuck yeah, I always wanted the right chance to quote that fucking film!" Blitzo says, showing a big, maniacal wide-eyed smile, clearly quoting the movie The Shining.  
"Boss...the door is open. Was there really a need to waste a bullet like that?..." Moxxie asks,who opens the door open simply by turning the knob (glaring at Blitzo, as if to say "are you even serious"?... ),terryfing even more the two little targets, who emit a small scream,for some seconds,as they begin to back away.  
"You always have to spoil the fun, Moxxie, don't you? I'm starting to think you have a fetish,for that..." asks the head of the agency, as he passes through the door, concentrating on the two little ones, pointing the gun at them, as they are already about to go behind a big and heavy closet.  
"But...but what have we done of wrong to you? Why do you want to...kill us?! I don't understand:we have never done nothing wrong to you...demons" Doc Croc asks, who holds himself against the closet behind which he and his friend were about to repair.  
"Well, if you really want to know,you litthe shits a client paid us profusely, to fuck your life away:nothing personal. But now we have to pierce your brains."  
Both scream very frightened once again... but immediately afterwards the jackal, out of the corner of one of his eyes...notices...a small pony toy, protruding from the boss's jacket. And seeing it... he starts laughing. Suddenly,like that,out of nowhere.  
"YoYo, what the-"  
"Look, Doc!" YoYo says, pointing out the same thing to the gecko, who immediately realizes he has something in mind...and starts laughing too.  
"Well, I didn't know that dying would make you so happy. Oh well!" Blitzo says, smiling, who is already putting his finger on the trigger, along with Moxxie.  
"I never imagined, that a tough guy like you...had a little toy, oohohohohooooh!" YoYo says, teasing him.  
"That pony is fantastic, assholes. What are you even trying to imply?" asks the boss, who begins to get visibly irritated, as he lowers the weapon slightly, so that he can hear what they have to say, before running dry.  
"I like it so much, for example!" Millie says, all smiling.  
"See:my dear employee thinks exactly like me!"  
"Boss. I don't think we really should-"  
"No no no, Moxxie:let's let these two little bastards do their talking. Put the gun down for a moment:let's hear what excuses they want to use, before we blow their brains out."  
"Hhm..." Moxxie simply says, absolutely not convinced, as he lowers his rifle.  
"Well, you know, ahahahah:it's not like everyone have a so much... delicate and feminine taste!" Doc Croc says, neatly spelling the last word, saying all this in order to provoke him. A good strategy, although it's very risky...  
"So, what kind of difference should it make? It doesn't diminish me,you know!..."  
"And that's right here, the point...that Doc will tell you! Come on, Crocky!" says the jackal, who gently nudges his friend's left shoulder.  
"Ehm...oh yeah. Of course, YoYo...if you'll stop hitting me..." Doc Croc says, looking sternly at his friend for a second, before returning to focus on Blitzo.  
"This reminds me of something, for some strange reasons..." Moxxie says, in a low voice.  
"The point,Mr..." says the gecko, pausing for a moment, to find out the name of his interlocutor.  
"Blitz:the O is silent!"  
"Well, Blitz with the silent O:the point is that you still gives us a bad impression, of yourself, as...a assassin, right?..."  
"You're right! The best,out of everyone!" the boss says, bragging.  
"That's what I'm talking about:me and my friend YoYo here believe that you would never be able...not only to kill us without your precious weapon...but also that you could never really hit us."  
"Oh really?! And why shouldn't I be able to do such a simple task? Let's hear it." he asks, arching an eyebrow.  
"Oh, oh, OOOH! I got it! I got it! Can I tell, can I?" Millie asks, raising her hand enthusiastically.  
"Of course, miss..."  
"Millie! Blitz couldn't because you look like puppets! Beautiful and adorable puppets! And I admit you look so cute to me too! YES!"  
Blitzo widens his eyes, confused by what they just said, as his mind begins to wander,like in the worst memes imaginable.  
"Oh,crumbs..." Moxxie says to himself, as he sighs and rolls his eyes, looking away momentarily.  
"Now, YoYo:now that they're distracted!" says Doc Croc, who takes YoYo by the arm and runs off behind a small crack behind the closet.  
"Eh?! God fucking dammit! Damn you bastards:they confused me on purpose! These little guys can be smart,holy shit!" he says, as he and Moxxie start shooting at them, just some moments before they disappear behind the closet...missing them completely. And at that point, while his two employees do their utmost to move the closet and make room to reach the two their boss climbs on top of it.  
"You try to move it...so that I can throw myself on top of them and crush them like the shits they actually are!" says the boss, already on top of the closet.  
"What do we do, Doc?..." YoYo asks, looking worried at his friend.  
"I...I have no idea:we...we are trapped!..." says the gecko,panicking.  
"Push harder, Moxx! ..." Millie says, wearily.  
"I'm trying!...." Moxxie says. And at that point... here it is:YoYo has another intuition...  
"And...what if we try, I don't know...to drop this closet, to distract them? No...no, damn it, it's not possible! It's too big and heavy...HOW?!" says YoYo, who panics even more than his friend. The two,so start to despair together...until the gecko widens its eyes, starting to stop and calm down.  
"What's wrong,now?..."  
"Oh...OF COURSE! How did I not think about it before! Do you remember what the famous Archimedes said?" Doc Croc asks, starting to smile at his friend.  
"Who? But...oh damn, Doc:do you think this is the moment to think about the great discoverers of history?! ..."  
"Wait, before you speak:he said...give me a lever long enough and a fulcrum on which to place it, and I shall move the world!"  
"So what? How could this ever help us in a situation like this one?!..."  
At those words the gecko opens his shoulder bag. And immediately pulls out... a long, sturdy silver...lever,with a black rubber handle.  
"A lever?..."  
"Exactly, YoYo:we're going to use it to apply the amount of force needed to knock over this big closet."  
"But...how is it possible? We are not tall and strong men, you know? We are a little bit, but just a little bit, you know...more disadvantaged."  
"Just trust me..."  
Millie and Moxxie, meanwhile, begin to manage to move the wardrobe.  
"...Aaaaaaah! Okay, OKAY! But what should we do?"  
"First of all help me insert one end of it right into that little space under the closet." says the gecko, who, together with the gecko, slips the end into the indicated point(not without a little effort,which occupied a lot of precious time...).  
"Is it tucked right in, YoYo?"  
"Yes, Doc, don't worry!"  
"Good:now let's both put our hands on the handle."  
They both place their hands on the black handle of the lever, squeezing it with an iron grip(for how possible it was,for them to apply a strong grip,of course...).  
"Do you want to hurry up there? I don't want to do the circus monkey all over again!" says Blitzo, to his two employees.  
"You could very well...give us a hand too, don't you think?! ..." Moxxie asks,sweating a lot, along with his wife.  
"Naah:it's funnier to watch you fatigue! It's not like they can run away or invent some crazy stuff anyway, right? I don't even understand how that old megalomaniac got killed by these two!" says the boss, giving further proof that he has not listened properly to his client...  
"When I tell you, YoYo...we'll have to press the handle with all our strength! Ok? "  
"Clea enough, Doc:let's surprise them!"  
"Well then:one! ..."  
"We're almost there, darling: one last effort!..."  
"Two..."  
"Yes, like this:push! Just like you do during your lazy boring couple stuffs!"  
"THREE!"  
"NOW, MILLIE!"  
"NOW, YOYO!"  
"NOW!" say at the same time the philosopher and the imp, while, together with their respective companions they give a big push, using all their strength, screaming... while so Moxxie and Millie create a space large enough for pass and to Blitzo to go down.  
"AHAAAAAH! IT'S TIME TO CRUSH A COUPLE OF ANTS-er? ..." Blitzo wonder...hearing the floorboards bend...as the really heavy closet start to fall! The two fairytale travelers managed to give the closet a little push forward, too tiny to lift it completely. But enough for gravity to take its course. And that's how, in tremendous shock the three imps watch the wardrobe tumble forward...With Blitzo on top.  
"Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit...SHIIIIT!" says the boss, before finding himself thrown backwards, hitting a window, which breaks through. And, in doing so, screaming and cursing very loudly...he falls into the void, from who knows how many floors high...  
"DAMN YOU,YOU LITTLE TALKATIVE BASTAAAAAARDS!..."  
"Boss!..."  
"Blitz!..."  
But they don't have time to say anything else...that the closet crashes completely on the floor...starting to...break it completely.  
"Quick, Doc:against the wall! ..." YoYo says, as he puts his arm in front of his friend's torso, clinging to the wall with him.  
"Oh no...MILLIE! MOOOOVE!" Moxxie says, who shoves his wife away, to an un-collapsed side of the room, only to fall downstairs himself, screaming at the top of his lungs, as the closet continues to break through a floor after another...while Millie clings to a few inches of wood, remaining suspended in the void.  
"MOXXIEEEEE! AAAH...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she says, while those few centimeters of wood break, causing her to fall below as well, disappearing in the dust of who knows how many meters deep that is forming, while other rubble continues to fall from the floors...  
"Uff...that was a close one,right Doc?..."  
"Eh...yeah, YoYo..." replies teh gecko, while a few centimeters of stable wood are left,on front of them.  
"Forgive us so much for the house, book..."  
"............Why do I have this fucking feeling? Meh:I guess I'll just ignore it..." Loona says, who is now chatting with a certain feathered acquaintance of hers on Voxtagram...while, however that feeling of hers keep tormenting her without leaving her alone. Could something really bad have happened?...


	5. The divide

Late midnight. It's late midnight...and there is still no sign of them. Blitzo, Millie, not even that little nerd has been showing up for hours, damn it. Loona has taken into account before, the fact that hours and hours have passed...but this is really too, too long. How is it possible that this mission of theirs is taking so long?! A mission that Blitz himself said it would be very simple? And why does that awful feeling that something went wrong continues and won't let go her mind?! The hellhound, now with a slight anxiety, that hovers in his head can no longer take it. Damn:at that moment, if he would have offered it she would have even agreed to receive a call from that pompous owl pervert, just to know something about the others. But now she just wants to think about trying to calm down, chasing this bad feeling away from her head, to not think about it.  
~Are you all right, Loona? You haven't answered me for six minutes...~ writes to her...none other than Octavia, the one with whom she has been talking for hours in private chat on Voxtagram, in her spare time,of anything and everything, going from the unwanted visit to Loo Loo Land of the owl, with Blitz and the others, up to the new dress that Loona had secretly taken from Stylish Occult, while the three imps were on a mission, truly intriguing. But, despite sharing this news... she still can't get this feeling out of her head. And it's also for this reason, that she no longer answered the owl, lost as she is in her thoughts. However, after a while the urge to do it returns. And so, after that time she realizes it and answers her.  
~Quiet, Via:just those idiots making me worry:they're not coming back yet... ~  
~ Are they really that much of jerks? They could at least send you a message.~  
The hellhound doesn't answer. So Goetia writes another message, in the meantime.  
~ They seem really disappointing and to be avoided. And here I thought that only mine and that dickhead of yours, of fathers were literally to be avoided.~ Via answers.  
~ Well,more or less:that lil' red bitch definitely is. But that nerdy little husband of hers...meh:he just helped me out, with a money problem. He even invited me to his place, to help him with his chores, so I can empty his pantry,eh. He's not that much of s shitty one, after all.~  
~That old man talks a little too much, however:he doesn't even understand sarcasm. But he's cool,yeah~  
~ He's a naive idiot. But a kind one,all in all.~  
After that message, however...her desire to chat almost completely drops, if it wasn't already slowly happening before. And so, before Octavia can text her anything else Loona sends one last message, before turning off the phone:  
~Look:I'm going to eat something,now. And then I'll take a nap: we'll talk later, Via.~  
~Ok. See you soon, Loona~  
In doing so she closes Voxtagram, leaving the phone on the reception balcony she had been sitting in before. And, standing up, with her tail raised but stable (a clear sign, that she's certainly not relaxed) she goes to the only fridge in that entire building, which she then open, in the hope of being able to find something succulent,that she could eat. Succulent enough to also make her forget that feeling that is growing even more, now that she no longer even has someone to chat with, since she doesn't want to do so anymore. But her expectations are reduced to less than zero...when she finds only one of Moxxie's meals, perfectly hermetically sealed in an oval yellow plastic container with a black marker sign,which says "by Moxxie and Millie":it is what at least it look like a very good chocolate strudel, well sprinkled with icing sugar. That view is simply inviting...but there are two reasons,to why she's not going to take that meal and try to be thoughtless (Hakuna Matata, as a well-known four-legged couple from another universe would say). First:she would eat that nerd and his wife's meal once again. And for once he has stopped in a small part to be so much the asshole who talks too much and has given her a hand with her little problem of money...she really cares, basically to respect the support he gave her. And certainly eating that strudel could probably change his mind too. And she, perhaps should have to break down his house's main door later on,instead of simply go and visit those two peacefully. And second:she...isn't exactly in love,with chocolate. Being a hellhound can be pretty cool (and now her syphilis problem is solved too, so she can literally fuck whoever she wants), but chocolate, for those like her is like a peanut allergy, for a common human. Human. Maybe, well not so much at those levels:she wouldn't get to feel terrible. But it would still cause her a certain sense of nausea. Therefore it is simply a thing best avoided. So, annoyed at not having found practically anything, in the fridge that can't do more harm than good she at least check for something to drink... but she find only a bit of Bltiz's coffee,which wouldn't help her at all. So, immersed in anger, disappointment and also in that feeling of discomfort she closes the fridge door, slamming it violently, almost making it do the same end as the balcony that she had practically torn to pieces, hours and hours before. And then, turning around, irritated she goes out into the open air, to try to get tired and find calm, still feeling that she has definitely too many thoughts, in her head, to be able to even try, to get some sleep...  
"Dammit...where the fuck did they go?! They've been away for hours! To hell with it:if they don't come back in another hour I'll seriously start to think that something has happened..." she says to herself , leaning against a wall, as she looks up into the dark red sky, at a time when not a single demon was spinning around. Luckily:she certainly doesn't want to deal with some random troublemaker and tear them up. Let alone if now she would also have had to get her fur and dress dirty, which she just got well cleaned the day before. Yes:that would make her really angry...  
"Wow:how do we get to the other side now, Doc? We've been practically squashed against this wall for minutes!" YoYo asks his friend, as he tries to lean forward...immediately risking to fall...  
"Woooooohooooo!..."  
But being promptly helped by his friend, to recover his composure.  
"Well...it took me a long time, to find it, in the midst of all this confusion. But finally I have the solution there, YoYo:I didn't even believe, that we would ever use it, but...eh:it seems that this will be the case,in fact." Doc Croc answers, while,checking a little more in the bag pulls out a...small gray grappling gun, which he starts to grip properly, starting to aim at the hole that Blitz had made in the door from which they entered in that room.  
"A grapple gun? Doc...are you dating a certain guy in a bat costume?"  
"Very funny, YoYo:very funny. But if you're wondering no:I don't have some green rocks around..."  
While, however he is close to pulling the trigger on the tool...the gecko seems to hesitate. It's as if something inside his head prevents him from doing it. And it is soon revealed what it is.  
"Hey, Doc:are you okay?" asks the jackal, particularly confused by this sudden pause.  
"Yes,I'm...just not sure about a couple of values..."  
"What, kind of values?"  
"Well:The acceleration and accuracy values in kilojouls of the grapple I will shoot. And the speed and efficiency with which we will be pulled towards the door, as well as our weight in kilograms which will be included in the whole equation. And our average timing, dictated by possible uncertainties of the moment. And- "  
"Allow me to make it easier for you,then, Doc " YoYo says, looking at his friend, with a wide mischievous smile. Before, in a moment...  
"I don't understand: what do you mean, YoY-uu-uuhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
He grabs the grapple gun and the hand of his gecko friend, pull the trigger, hold tight to it and let the grappling hook cling to the hole and, immediately after pull them both towards it, within seconds, making them go through the hole itself.  
"But...YOYOOO!"  
"What?..."  
"You risked our lives! What went through your mind?!" Doc Croc says, logically furious with his companion, for taking such a risk, in such a superficial way.  
"So? Haven't we passed anyway? You were getting lost in too many useless calculations:we passed sooner, like this." YoYo says, perfectly calm, unlike the gecko, as he brushes off some of the dust on his fur and puts his hands on his hips, with a big smile on his face.  
"Where did we say we were going, Doc?"  
"Rrrr...on the streets, YoYo:on the streets. But listen to me,very carefully:don't do that anymore! The next time I want you to at least warn me first!"  
"I can't promise that, I'm sorry."  
"You'll never change: you really are...incorrigible." says the gecko, before he too removes a bit of dust on his body and bag and cleans his glasses, taking them off, breathing on them and rubbing them on the bag.  
But, of course they don't notice what is happening at the very same time, where they were before, also considering that they are already too far away to hear it. But something, under the rubble of several meters below begins to make them tremble. And then...it throws them into the air,revealing a small red figure, with black and white horns pointing upwards and white hair, wounded, with clothes terribly torn and several abrasions...and with a continuous loss of blood, from one side, due to a small piece of metal that got stuck in his flesh, perhaps going so far as to sever some blood vessels. But, simply emitting a short scream of pain...he takes it off, letting out even more blood,but shortly after partially curbing that bleeding, by tearing part of his black shirt and using it as an improvised bandage. This figure is Moxxie. And, limping on his own hooves he advances through the rubble, looking for something...or rather someone...  
"Millie...MILLIE! MILLIE, ARE YOU AROUND HERE?! MILLIEEEE!" he asks, looking above, trusting that his wife has been holding on where he tried to make her stay. But soon his face is painted with absolute terror...when he hears someone coughing,with a female voice. A far too familiar,for him. So he runs towards the direction of the sound...and he mmediately see a figure, who struggles out from under a couple of rubble, coughing, all wounded as well...only to fall forward, being promptly supported by the chest by the left hand of her faithful husband:it's Millie. And she doesn't look good...  
"Millie! Oh heaven..."  
"My arm hurts! I can't move it!..." she says.  
"Let me see, honey. Which arm, in particular?" Moxxie asks, while putting his wife on her back and, after bending to the ground on one knee, touches the various points of both arms of his wife with his left index finger. Until...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!...aaaaaaaaaah..." she screams, as he touches the wrist of her left hand.  
"I think I get where the problem is..." he says thoughtfully, as he holds his left hand on her sore wrist.  
"And...is it serious?..."  
"...You won't be able to move your arm for a while. But then it will heal. And it will be as good as new. I promise, honey." he says, trying to appear confident, in her eyes, to reassure her, while he literally tears off the entire part of the dress that covers his right arm, leaving only the white part present underneath, using the torn one to make another suitable bandage, which he tightens around her wrist...causing her, of course to scream even louder in pain.  
"Sssh! Everything will be fine,honey:everything will be fine. Trust me" he says, in a soft and calm voice, as he finishes wrapping her wound, starting to look at her with a smile. Then she returns his gaze, looking at him worriedly with her adorable yellow eyes.  
"Will you promise me?..." she asks, very worried.  
"Of course, my darling. Of course I'll promise you. This and more, for my beautiful angel of death." he replies, gently stroking her face, managing to make her smile, before turning serious again.  
"Now stay here."  
"Where are you going?..." she asks, suddenly worried again.  
"To find the boss. And our targets." he replies, while getting on his feet.  
"Wait for me a moment. So that we can go and find them together:I'm gonna smash those little p-aaaaaaaah!..." she says, trying to get up...but she can't, because of her broken wrist, which makes her stay lying on the ground.  
"It's important that you stay here, honey..."  
"But Moxx...you'll be alone!..."  
"Don't worry about me,Millie. I'll be fine,I promise. And I'll come back for you, after I find them. The boss might also find you here,if I don't find him first and no one will come in an...abandoned house. But anyway, believe me: everything will be fine:I'm gonna make it." he says, as he gently grasps his wife's hands.  
"Can you believe me, my darling?"  
"Yes...yes, I can..." she answers, looking down for a while.  
"Good." he says, kissing her forehead. Then he let go of her hands, turns around, takes an handgun from his jacket, which he immediately fills with bullets and, with eyes that light up with an even brighter yellow color and his face that darkens, giving him a truly terrifying and enraged look(which makes even more evident his demon nature)...he leaps off the ground like a frog would, sticking his fingers into the wall...breaking it and using the holes created to climb it, until he reaches the floor he fell from:now it doesn't matter anymore, whether those two were innocent or not. Or whether or not the imps had a real reason to kill them, beyond money. No...those two dared hurting and breaking the wrist, albeit indirectly of his beloved Millie. And nobody...NOBODY..must ever DARE, to TOUCH HER WIFE. Therefore, full of anger and desire for revenge he, thus reveals what for him is a rarity even to think, to unleash:his true self. Doc Croc and YoYo have definitely played too much with hellfire...  
"Hhnghh....aaaah...wwuuuuu! Where the fuck am I?..." wonders a certain big ram-horned prick of our unfortunate acquaintance, who wakes up...lying under a series of puppets, on a shelf. So, sitting up and placing a careful eye, around himself he immediately understands how he got there:as he fell from that building he hit his head against a chandelier. Then he fell through an open window, ending up in that room, remaining unconscious for who knows how long, without anyone noticing. But, after he took the puppet of...a golden pony,after noticing it between all the ones in here,putting it in his jacket and then turning to look around, precisely to his left...he notice something that is truly the end of the world, which definitely went into that room, while he was buried under that mass of puppets:a beautiful human girl, about twenty years old, smiling, with red hair and a blindfold around her eyes...naked and put on her fours. Is he perhaps having an erotic dream or who knows what? Because really:he can't believe what he sees. And just when he's about to make a sarcastic comment out loud, to get her attention...a muscular guy, also naked (and...big enough, as far as it can be admired, in his...netherlands...), with hair and eyes the same color as the girl's, with a black book with a red eye drawn as its logo, in his hands sees the demon. And, in the first few seconds he is simply shocked, thing which definitely convinces the ex-clown to pull out his musket...before the boy approaches him...to admire the imp...  
"Are you...are you a demon? A real, demon?...ohohooooh! I don't believe it!" he says, in a low voice, so as not to worry the girl, as he squeezes Blitz in every way.  
"Satan has heard my prayers to him!"  
"Eh?..." asks the imp, not understanding what he is talking about...  
"I knew:Jody was wrong! It wasn't a bunch of bullshit!"  
"Cody, what are you doing, love? Why are you whispering?..." asks the girl, now perplexed, hearing him speak under his breath  
"Oh? Oh, no, no darling! I was just...yeah, I was just preparing a surprise, before the real deal!" he says aloud, looking for a moment at his beautiful expectant mare, then returning to look at his infernal interlocutor.  
"Oh, ok: but don't take too long, please!"  
"It is incredible, that at last one of his emissaries has arrived. Right now! Incredible! I'm speechless! But...why right now? Tell me, oh great emissary of the mighty lord, tell me!" the boy asks, speaking in a low voice again.  
Logically Blitz initially does not know what to say, faced with such a misunderstanding, logically, practically only expecting to kill them. But then ...an idea runs through his...not okay at all head. And the boss shows him a big mischievous smile, which can only be worthy of a demon, given how wide it is.  
"Tell me a little about it, rather:you have a beautiful slut here, isn't it right?" he asks, also speaking in a low voice.  
"Well, she's the love of my life, with all due respect. And we were about to do it for the first time ..."  
"Ooh, really? What an interesting news! And tell me:do you consider yourself capable, if you know what I mean?"  
"Well...not...not completely..."  
"Oooh:I see,then. Weeeeeell...Satan has indeed a job for you.......Cony. Right?"  
"Cody, oh emissary."  
"Whatever:Satan wanted...er...oh yeah,to give you the chance to learn his secret techniques!"  
"Really?!"  
"Of course he want that,for how much devotion you showed him:and from what I see...we can already start with a particular technique, of which you can take note. But remember:only you have to see me. Only you, who are so faithful to Satan. And you don't have to say anything to no one,about this. Or...ehm...he will keep you away from his favors forever, t-that's it!... "  
"Oh no! Ok, fine fine fine...I'll be willing to learn,emissary! But what do you want to teach me now? As you can see I'm a bit...busy at the moment..."  
Blitz slowly descends from the shelf, looking at his interlocutor taller than him, smiling in a very perverse way.  
"Ohohooh! Don't you worry, Cody:you can easily learn this,even now:consider it...a welcome gift." he says.  
"Ah...ah...aaaah...aaaaah...AAAAAAAAAAH...oooooh, Codyyyy...Holy Christ, Codyyy! Where...where did you learn, to move so well?..." he asks Jody, still wearing the blindfold,with a...pipe,in her, which moves at a certain speed and intensity, slightly above average. But Cody is in front of her. And he has...a block notes. No:the one who has been landing the pipe,naked as well, among other things slapping her buttocks, without any kind of protection, for six minutes straight...it's precisely Blitz, who, with gritted teeth and a smile practically printed on his face is literally moving like a maniac, in and out of that cake.  
"Fuck, yeah! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!..." says the demon, to himself, as he is approaching the climax. And, so another four minutes pass, while, pushing with more and more force and speed, the imp is now breaking through the girl.  
"Oh...Cody...CODYYYY! I'M...I'M CUMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she says, as she explodes...together with a complete stranger, coming from hell, who thus fills her well, with his passion,which totally enters without problems, for the beauty of two minutes straight. Then, slowly he pulls out his rod, slaps her butt one last time, while she remains completely satisfied down on the ground and then, putting on his clothes goes close to the boy, giving him a wink.  
"Learned anything good,my dear boy? This,is how you pound a fricking tuna!"  
"I...yeah:that was an impressive technique...even if I don't feel very well:I feel...betrayed..."  
"Naaah,don't sweat it:you did it for your lord, remember. There couldn't be a greater honor! Now...I really have to go:maybe in the future I'll come back...o-or maybe not:it all depends on your misbehaving! Bye bye!" He says, who then climbs along the window.  
"But wait...what if...what if she gets pregnant?..."  
"Another gift from Satan of which you'll learn more:goodbye!" Blitzo says, who lets himself fall into a bush, landing without the slightest damage, while then he regroups and picks up his phone.  
"Now, while we're at it...let's see who called me and-uuuh, I have a new message! From Loonie? That's new..."  
He opens it with the push of a thumb. And after doing that he starts to read the content of the message. And after he did that...all he says is...  
"Great...ffffffffuuuck..."


	6. An Helluva Shooter

"Ugh...we've been wandering around here since...forever! And we still haven't found anything! Doc:I'm getting damn bored, here on the streets!" says YoYo, now that he and Doc Croc are on the streets, having decided in common to go to those areas...still not finding any kind of person, that they could ever help:what a disappointment,for them...  
"Have patience! You just have to be patient:the book said it will be someone of unexpected. So, of course, logically he will reveal himself when we would least expect it. So we'll have to get ready for anything, YoYo!" says Doc Croc, as he wanders in the streets, trying to show his determination, continuing to look around at every, single point...but time continues to pass. More and more. And, at a certain point the two gets so tired...that they cannot help but stop, once they arrive in front of the white marble staircases of one of the many houses on the street they had come across.  
"aaanf...what a tiredness, Doc! I...I'll tell you the truth:few times I think I've walked so much! Only with those intrepid guys we had to accompany on trips that really made your heart splash!..." says the little blue jackal, who bends on his knees, placing his hands on them, completely tired.  
"We must continue...to pay attention to what surrounds us, YoYo. A child, a boy or anyone else:anyone could be the one we are looking for! Aah..." he says, pausing for a moment to catch his breath, while sitting on the steps.  
"Not to mention those...those demons who wanted to kill us! We took a great risk! Imagine what they could have done to us, if we hadn't been so careful and lucky!..."  
"But it didn't happen. And then they went away, didn't they? I mean:they fell for who knows how many floors! Surely they returned to their home, to say the least..."  
YoYo, having said that lies down, sighing, while he stretches his legs.  
"Now I really want to enjoy a good nap..." he says, yawning quite loudly.  
"We can't be absolutely sure! And then it's always good,to never let your guard down: I remind you that cities like this are almost completely unexplored territory for us! We can't really know what to expect! Those assassins and the words of the book have both proved it! We should at least find a more secluded place first, if we really want to stop, YoYo!..." says the gecko, looking sternly at his companion, not at all convinced of the break he wants to take himself,intending so to remain in a safe position.  
"I, on the other hand say that you worry just too much:we are dead tired! We have walked for miles and miles! I'm really bored! No one is around to disturb us, since everyone's asleep! I think we can afford a little pause, can't we?" asks the jackal, almost completely indifferent, to the concern of his partner:like as if he didn't care. Or, even worse...he didn't notice.  
"I!...I really don't know what to do with you...I really don't know, that's it! You are...you are an absolutely incorrigible being!..." says the gecko, snorting irritably, while he lies in turn on the steps, relaxing himself a bit, in more ways than one, since he's quite tired. Too much to continue to walk immediately. So they wait for a while. That is, at least until, suddenly YoYo sees a particular illustration on a high white wall of another property in front of the house in front of which they have stopped to rest, which he had not noticed at all before.  
"Hey, Doc: look there, do you see it?"  
"What, YoYo? ..."  
"Well:if you might wanna look!...can you see it? There is a worn poster of a princess and a frog. And under the frog it's written "The Princess and The Frog". It definitely looks like a movie poster!"  
"Okay...so what? What's your point, YoYo?..."  
"Nothing:reminded me of all those times we helped the unfortunate ones turned into ugly toads to get back as before." replies the blue adventurer, smiling jovially.  
"Eeeh...I understand:now that I think about it..." says the red and pink philosopher, who looks carefully at the poster.  
"Yes...I must say that it reminds me of them too:thank goodness we were able to find a happy ending for each of them! Anyway...I noticed one thing:it's necessary to note that, without counting our last adventure, before this one in particular...it's really been a long time, since we came back conscious, thanks to the book, to be able to help someone:according to my calculations, based on the level of dust we left, before leaving...at least... "  
And, at that point his gaze becomes strongly worried.  
"About ten years..."  
"Oh dear, Doc, don't even say that:just thinking how long I remained stuck, in a room...ggghhhh, I get chills!..." he says, chattering his teeth in discomfort.  
"...what do you think it could possibly mean, Doc?"  
"Believe me, YoYo: I don't have the slightest guess...but I am absolutely sure of two things, anyway:the first is that it surely had very valid reasons. And the second is that now it needs our help again, to be able to support someone. And that...is all that matters, in the end." he replies, while he slowly gets back on his feet, nevertheless not failing to visibly struggle, while he does, due to the excessive fatigue that his body(not really that much physically built) has to dispose of properly.  
"I really think we have rested enough, YoYo:for now we have been lucky, it's true... but you never know, what kind of troubles may appear on the horizon:which is why we absolutely must continue, always paying attention to everything. To what surrounds us... "  
"Aaaah...I said it:too worried!" YoYo says, as he gets to his feet at a time, faster than his friend, without showing any signs of fatigue.  
"Good. And so, now we go back to looking for the boy, the girl, the dog, the mouse, the turtle or whoever else really needs us, YoYo!" says Doc Croc, who adjusts his hat and then starts walking to the right, all serious and determined and with his tail well raised.  
"Under your command, drill sergeant..." YoYo says, chuckling to himself, as he begins to follow him...finding something quite unexpected, on top of a light pole:a feathered trio, well known to them, consisting of a little cream-colored guy with a cockscomb and a long orange-red beak, dressed in blue. Another yellow one with a nice dose of feathers on the head to simulate long hair with a short light orange beak, dressed in a red jacket. And yet another one with a beak of a common orange, dressed in green and with a phrygian cap of the same color. The trio looks at them, strangely...somewhat worried: something's wrong...  
"Uuh? Hey, guys! It's a pleasure to see you here! You know:I think we're a little lost!..." says the blue jackal, to the three, approaching the light pole where the three birds are standing, looking at them all smiling and hopeful:after all the three of them always show up to give them some kind of help, don't they? Well...that was also the case...  
"I also admit that we are a bit lost, yes. And we have absolutely no idea where to go! Have you seen any...one in need, on the streets?..." the red and pink gecko asks uncertainly, looking to the trio as well...but noticing their concern, unlike his friend. Until it becomes slightly gawky. Then...all three of them sing together in a rather improvised way, snapping their fingers to the beat as they do it.  
"If you two actually want to suucceeed!  
You'll have to see who's really in neeed!  
Because in a very,oddly waaaaayyy!  
You'll have to doo more than a tryy!  
And up you two should definitely seee!  
And up you two should definitely seee!  
UP,UP,UUUUUUUUUUP!"  
say the three ones. Then the two travelers, somewhat confused try to do as they say, starting to look up, in front of them, in the direction of one of the many gray and identical buildings. And what they see in a window...makes their blood freeze and their body remaining like blocks of marble in place. Then,in a split seconds...  
"YOYOOOOOO!..." says Doc Croc...as he pushes his friend away...catching something in his place that smears his shoulder, causing him a clean cut that makes him scream in pain, with the birds flying away in terror:that...was a highly armor-piercing bullet, fired from a silenced handgun, so that it wouldn't wake anyone of unwanted up. And that gun...is, at that moment held firmly in the hands of a certain small red being with white hair and a bow tie, who look at them with yellow eyes, reduced to two slits...in an absolutely terrifying way:he...is Moxxie. And he's determined, to take revenge for what they did, even if indirectly to his sweet angel of death.  
"Dooooc! Doc, let's go, quick! What are you doing standing there:leet's moooove!" YoYo asks, as he stands up and runs, holding his bespectacled friend by an arm, dragging him quickly behind him, while the imp, purely angered adjusts his aim and tries to shoot them on the go(among other things...it is interesting to note how he manages to almost hit them with just an handgun from an high building, at a distance of a few hundred meters. Wow...just wow...).  
"Hhhmm..." wonders, meanwhile...a certain royal owl, in his bathtub with many candles around, relaxed and immersed in his thoughts, while he smiles...and looks, through the bubbles in his tub at all those who are involved in that strange affair, watching very closely(with the exception of Devolgar, who still managed to escape this ability of his...). Then he chuckles, as he sees Doc Croc throwing the lid of a barrel at another incoming bullet from Moxxie...to no avail, as it passes through it. He and YoYo still manage to escape, since they were continuing to run, getting so only touched, by the bullet. What an incredible luck...  
"YoYo and Doc Croc: as usual you never fail to prove yourselves among the greatest adventurers in existence! You are so small and tender...yet absolutely not so naive or easy as you look:it is for this very same reason, that my sweet Blitzie has really conquered me, ohohooh!...speaking of him..." he says again, as he watches him finding Millie, after returning to the building, climbing out of the window he fell from...only to find himself falling underneath, landing not quite unhurt, in front of her.  
"Blitz!...  
"grrh...hhaah...looks like someone made an hellhound party right here right now!...Meh..." he says, as he stands up, shaking his head, and then observes his employee and the conditions in which he finds her, with a grimace on his face.  
"Oh girl:will you ever miss something? All we need is that you get raped by some maniac, at this point." says the boss, not at all delicate, as usual.  
"Blitz...Moxxie called you? Is he here too?..." she asks, still unable to get up.  
"Eehm...well,yes...but actually no: I'm looking as well, for that troll of yours. Do you know where he is?"  
"He's gone...he went to get those two brats. Even if I wanted to accompany him, to help..."  
"I can see that happening..." he say,not at all convinced,by Millie's words...  
"Admirable, and all the rest. Anyway...you know:I think I was just...aaa little wroong,with our taaargets!..." says the big-horned demon, scratching his head and smiling nervously.  
"Wrong?..." asks the female imp, looking confused...  
"Yeah...about that:it may be that I allowed myself to be a little too carried away by the greens...and accepted to...fuck up two virgins that perverted birb didn't want to be actually fucked by us..."  
"WHHAA?!" she asks, obviously agitated, in hearing this.  
"See you back when we'll leave. And don't try to break anything else! I'm going to stop your hubby!" says the former clown, running away from the building, taking advantage of the holes in the wall that his employee of the month had made for him, to climb.  
"BLIIITZ!..."  
"I just hope I'll find him before he kills those two Paddington-wannabe:for once I really wouldn't mind, if he stayed in pacifist mode!..."  
Seeing this conversation and personal comment the Goetia sighs, shaking his head from side to side, amused by the formation of such chaos:a point in favor of Devolgar, after all. At least Stolas doesn't intend to humiliate him, or intervene in the matter...for now.  
"I still would have preferred that he hadn't been as compliant to money as he usually is. But...oh well:better late than never as many say,I suppose. As for that pretentious, little wizard...hhhm... I wonder just where he might be:I wouldn't like, if he dare to let off some of his steam with my Blitzie at all!... "he says, as he returns to observe the shooting in progress...noticing that the two fairytales buggers hid behind a wall, and then ran through the sewers, taking advantage of a small moment when the usually kind demon had to reload his gun. And...they seemingly have lost sight of him...for now, at least.  
"Well...it looks like we sowed him, Doc! Even though...yuck:the sewage!..." YoYo says, disgusted to find himself all gorged on that sewage.  
"Sewage is the least of our problems. I told you, to be careful:if it wasn't for them...now we would be surely dead,right there. And I'm not sure the book could ever save us from death at all!..."  
"Hey:I'm not the only one who let his guard down, you know?"  
But before they could continue to argue... they hear the manhole they had entered from...being totally smashed behind them,as well as something landing abruptly in the water:he quickly found them...and he was coming, running very quickly, right in their direction. So, terrified, they start running too, trying to defy him. But it is evident that, at the pace in which he proceeded and at the one they are doing so...he would have reached them in no time. They had to think of something...but what? How could they avoid him and save their skin once again? Simply...how?...  
"Ooooohi! DOOOC! It definitely seems like the time to put that smooth brain of yours to work! You know..."  
Another bullet grazes the bell on his hat, nipping him.  
"For example...in this exact moment!...AAAH!..."  
The gecko thinks...thinks...and thinks again. But nothing seems to come to his mind. And their persecutor becomes ever more dangerously close:only some twenty meters separate them from him,now. And he already has them under hsis sight again, although the fact that he has to both run and aim slows him down, at least partially.  
One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Those seconds passes. He now has his finger on the trigger once more. And he's already about to pull it again, this time with a good aim, towards the poor filosopher's head. And, as if that was not enough...the duo finds themselves in front of...metal bars, which block their way: a dead end...  
"We're fried! WE'RE FRIED! We will never make it!..." says the jackal, while he turns with his friend in the direction of what would surely have been their killer,while closing his eyes,ready for that fateful moment. And, in fact...the latter manages to shoot, aiming well at the gecko's head...but he ends up pecking something else instead...  
"BOSS?!..." Moxxie wonders, who looks sternly and worriedly right at his boss, who screams in pain, having caught a bullet in his foot, while he fell in front of him from a manhole above.  
"Surprise! No, ok, the fuck...GAAAAAHAAAAH! WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL CROSSED YOUR DAMN MIND?! It can't be,that I have another HOLE! AND THIS TIME BY YOUR HANDS!...Dammit, Moxxie..." he says, as he struggles while getting to his feet, grinding his teeth.  
"WHAT?! It's you who landed in front of me, as I was about to shoot,sir!" says the little guy, while he immediately goes back to looking at the two little ones, who look at him in turn simply with terror painted in their eyes: they don't want to die. And, in the end they're also innocent. But right now...he's not really thinking at his best:not after what they did,from his point of view. And, in addition there is also the fact that that is another mission that they have to carry out. So he also thinks that he just can't show them the same pity he had shown before. Not even a chance...  
"Now, if you don't mind...could we go back to our mission objectives? They'll escape us again, if we don't pay attention!..." he says, as he tries to advance towards them, gazing at them threatening...before finding himself blocked by the chest by one of Blitz hands.  
"ha-ha-aaaaaah:to hell,if you won't! We won't kill them, Moxxie!"  
"Huh?" asks his employee, now confused, as he turns his gaze to his boss.  
"What do you mean?! What does that actually mean?! They hurt Millie! And if we kill them, we'll have 800,000 dollars to share with each other!"  
"Well...800.000 dollars to share in my personal box! And plus:your beauty has faced even worse things than that."  
This answer obviously doesn't calm Moxxie at all, who begins to look furious at him.  
"If that's the case...I don't know what you're up to,sir...but let me go and just step aside, if you don't intend to help me kill them..."  
"Oooh!..." he says...Devolgar, from his hiding place, observing the situation.  
"Oooh..ohohooooohohooh! This...this can be sooooo,muuch interesting! Such anger...such desire for revenge, to protect his loved one. And in top of that...all at the right point,with a right negative psychological push!...all soooo perfect, for me! And since that vulgar fool of his boss already had in mind to abandon the mission...I can easily consider it a failure. And so I will be able to keep my word...and start having fun, by messing around with their feelings and minds!" he says, while he start to scream for a while, clutching the sphere in which he's looking what's happening in his bony hands, which turns purple...while, thanks also to the fact that he is included in his agreement, together with the other members of the company... he manages to have a minimum control over Moxxie's mind and emotions, allowing him to do so with ease, because of that situation. And thus,thanks to that...he considerably amplifies his aggressiveness.  
"Well...guess I won't!" says Blitz, smiley and insolent as usual, taking it all stupidly as a sort of older and younger brother discussion, still not mentioning the reason why he no longer wants to kill those two, believing that, eventually he would have agreed with him as usual. Like that:just because...big mistake...because, shortly after he said it he sees Moxxie grunt, grinding his teet, as if he was somewhat struggling for something, which leaves his boss definitely confused...until he finds himself pushed against a wall, with a palm hit so strong...that almost takes his breath away, which leaves him shocked, in experiencing such a similar reaction (and strength) of the "opossum":he would never have done such a thing,in an ordinary situation. Never would he have gone against his will in such a violent way. And never...he would have never show such dominance,all of a sudden. So why he reacted like that, he wonders inside his head, not knowing anything, of course, about the wizard's doing...  
"Aaah! Ehm...b-be careful, eh: because I am...I'm a Kung Fu Master! Ahiiaaa!" says YoYo, who tries to intimidate Moxxie, putting himself in a pose like Po, of Kung Fu Panda...without any real result, seeing that the imp points him with the gun at the skull anyway...only to miss him by a few centimeters, when Blitz lifts him by the arms by grabbing him from behind, keeping him off the ground.  
"I really don't know what blew up in that mind of yours...but,as much as I hate to say this...we won't kill this two little fuckers! Clear enough?" he asks, still not saying anything about the message, as he had done with Millie:it is evident that his classic presumption that he always exploits with that polite little demon is at stake. Almost a game for him...but he seriously miscalculated, this time...  
"Only one thing is clear to me..." Moxxie says...in a low and menacing voice, as he hit him with the blunt rear side of the horns on the forehead, knocking him to the ground in pain, as the little imp turns so to him, furious, not concentrating on his objectives anymore...clenching tightly his hands into fists.  
"That I'm not the only one, who is """not respecting the objective of their missions"""...Blitz..."  
"Ahahahah! Telling him to give up, without even explaining why, hoping he would listen to you, with vengeance in his head? What kind of pathetic otherworldly fool! You should have used that little low-ranking demon brain of yours that you have some more, Blitzo. When you still...had time! Ahahahahah! " says Devolgar, as he,so begins to enjoy that...ongoing office conflict.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever you are...thanks,for reading this crazy story. And,if you want...write what you think in the comments,so that I can understand what direction you would like me to go,with this new story of mine.  
> I look forward to read all of your opinion,folks!


End file.
